Behind the Scenes Part 2: The Distraught Mother
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: What was Percy's mother's reaction when she was told Percy was dead after the eruption at Mount St. Helens? Read too find out what happens when Sally is told Percy is dead.


**There are so many fanfics about how Annabeth felt when Mt. St. Helens erupted. But I was unable to find any on how Percy's mother felt when she received the news that her son was believed to be dead. I found one, but the story did not focus on Sally. So I have decided to write a fanfic on how Sally felt when Percy supposedly died.**

* * *

><p><span>Behind the Scenes Part 2: The Distraught Mother<span>

Sally P.O.V.

I got home from work earlier than usual, so I decided to grab a snack and watch some TV. It's too quiet in our apartment; Percy is usually the one who makes this apartment feel like home. The way he laughs at something funny on TV or his willingness to help me cook or clean. He made our apartment more cheery and lively, but with him gone on another quest, the house felt empty. It always felt empty when he was away at camp or on a quest.

I made myself a bowl of blue popcorn and sat down on the couch in our little living room. I flipped through the channels until something caught my attention. It was on the news. "_Still uncertain about further eruptions," the newscaster was saying. "Authorities have ordered the evacuation of almost half a million people as a precaution. Meanwhile, ash has fallen as far away as Lake Tahoe and Vancouver, and the entire Mount St. Helens area is closed to traffic within a hundred-mile radius. While no deaths have been reported, minor injuries and illnesses include—"_

I turned the TV off. I generally couldn't stand to watch the news; after all, Percy had been announced a delinquent on live TV news and the news showed me some of the things that could happen to Percy when he wasn't home. After turning the TV off, I quickly got ready for bed. I had to sleep off that report of the eruption. No one had been reported dead, so that meant Percy would still be alive even if he was near the volcano when it erupted and any minor injury he had could easily be treated by ambrosia and nectar or water. I was soon asleep.

I woke up to the smell of someone making blueberry pancakes in the kitchen. _Percy's home!,_ I thought excitedly. I ran into the kitchen, but to my surprise, Paul was in the kitchen instead of my son.

"Something wrong Sally?" Paul asked.

I covered my surprise. "Oh, no Paul, you just surprised me. I was expecting anyone."

"I just thought I could surprise you with a nice breakfast in bed. So much for the in bed part, but I could leave if you want."

"No, it's fine Paul. Thank you for being so sweet."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I'll get that." I said. "Hello?"

"Sally Jackson?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Chiron. I am sorry Ms. Jackson to inform you that your son may be dead."

"What? How? And what do you mean "may"?" I said my voice starting to rise in panic. Paul looked over me in concern.

"Annabeth returned to camp without Percy, Tyson, and Grover late last night. She has told us that Tyson and Grover separated from them to follow the Great God Pan's scent. Then Percy and Annabeth went to Mount St. Helens to go see what was using Hephaestus's forges. They found out that telkhines were using it, but before they could safely leave Percy was spotted and he was able to get Annabeth out safely, but unfortunately he was surrounded by telkhines and our theory is that he caused the eruption at Mount St. Helens. And if he was the source of the eruption and caused it in the heart of the volcano, it is unlikely that he survived."

"No no no no no! Not my little boy!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson. But, please, don't give up hope." After that he hung up and slid down the wall and started to heavily weep.

"What's the matter Sally?" Paul asked.

"The camp just called," I sobbed, "And they said Percy is missing and that they have reason to believe that he's dead." Paul sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sure he's fine. Percy is a resourceful person." But his word did nothing to the sorrow and numbness that set in. There was no maybe when it came to a demigod being dead. They were either dead or they weren't. "Come on Sally, let's get you to the couch." I followed him blindly as he led me to the couch.

He turned on the TV and the Mount St. Helens report was on again, Paul was about to switch the channels when I stopped him. I wanted to watch the last sign of my son over and over. I watched it for days, only eating when Paul insisted and only sleeping when I passed out from exhaustion. Percy had meant the world to me, and now he was gone for good.

Thirteen days later, I received another call from Chiron, "Ms. Jackson, I am just calling to let you know that we will be burning Percy's shroud tomorrow and that unfortunately, I will have to declare him, officially dead. I am truly sorry. I wish it wasn't true." There was true remorse in his voice. He had never expected to deliver this kind of call for Percy. He had thought Percy was the type of survivor that never died and never gave up. He knew he would have to do it for other demigods, and he has, but he never thought it would be for Percy. I cried myself to sleep that night. _Officially dead?_ I wished it wasn't true.

Paul came in the next morning and asked how I was doing. "I feel worse." I sobbed. "The camp called again, they said that they have to say that Percy is officially dead."

"Did they find a body or any remains?"

"No, nothing. He's just been gone for so long and no sign of him being alive, that they have to say he's dead." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sally. Percy was a wonderful boy. He had so much to live for and more." He hugged and held me close, trying to comfort me. He spent the entire day with me and even stayed the night.

"Sally. Sally. Come on, wake up Sally."

"What?" I asked groggily.

"You should get dressed, even though Percy is um… not here, he'd still want you to live your life to the fullest. He wouldn't want you to sit the couch and weep over him for the rest of your life."

"Okay, I'll get ready." With that, Paul left and I slowly but surely got ready. I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I had been crying for the past two weeks. I was about ready to make myself lunch(I was slow in getting myself dressed that I had missed breakfast) when there was a knocking on the apartment door. _Paul probably forgot something again,_ I thought. I went to open the door. I was so happy and so surprised to see who was standing at my door. It was Annabeth, and more importantly, Percy. I crushed him in a bear hug. I was so glad that he was back alive. "I told them you were alright," I said. But in truth, I felt like the weight of the sky had been lifted off my shoulders.

A few hours they left to complete the quest they had setted out on. But I had renewed faith in them that they would all come back alive.


End file.
